El día después de San Valentin
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Seiya quiere chocolates de su bombo. #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia4


**Nota:** Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller.

Por lo tanto del 1 al 6 de Octubre es la semana emotivia.

Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

Por cierto, en este AU no son Sailors y los three ligths son hombres.

* * *

**Fictober 2019 - Semana Emotiva**

**Día 4: San Valentín**

_**El día después de San Valentín**_

Revisó su calendario era San Valentín. Un día tan especial entre las parejas pero que por desgracia no podrá disfrutar con su amada Bombom. Torció la boca con decepción.

Es que ser parte de los Three Ligths no ayuda mucho. Ya que muchas chicas los persiguen desde el departamento hasta el lugar a donde vayan a ir. Ni el baño de caballeros era un lugar seguro.

Además, hay que agregar el hecho que su bombom tiene novio.

–¿Otra vez? -Yaten abrió las cortinas del balcón- no pienso correr al estacionamiento –había un mar de chicas gritando sus nombre en la entrada del condominio- no quiero apestar a sudor –cerró las cortinas para luego sentarse en ese sillón canela cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho así como colocaba su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

–No podemos faltar a clases -Taiki intervino-. Es una mala imagen –se acomodaba su uniforme frente al espejo-. Lleva otra ropa para cambiarte sí deseas.

–Las chicas son extrañas en esta fecha -Ahora Seiya se apartaba del calendario tirándose al sofá. Recargando su cabeza en el brazo derecho y sus rodillas en el otro extremo.- Apoyó a Yaten.

–¿Los dos piensan faltar? -Taiki intentaba ser la voz de la razón- ¡Seiya! ¡Yaten! Recuerden que somos artistas. No debemos dar malos ejemplos sobre todo frente a cámaras. Tenemos que aceptar las ofrendas de las fans.

–¿Ofrendas? Ya nos consideras ídolos -el sarcasmo de Yaten se escuchó.

Seiya suspiró cansado. No ha dicho ni una palabra, no ha respondido mucho a la discusión. Ni si quiera ha pensado en las fans. Simplemente no quería oír a su bombom hablar de sus planes con su maldito novio.

Una hora les costó llegar a su colegio. Otra hora llegar al menos a la segunda clase. Chicas con chocolates por donde quiera que pasaban. Chicos mirándolos con odio e ignorando su presencia.

Seiya intentaba concentrarse en su clase pero le era imposible. Sus amigos del grupo huyeron por celos, las chicas pasaban notas aún con el profesor delante. Pero su motivo principal estaba a su lado, ahí estaba Serena Tsukino.

Sabe que ella está fantaseando con este día, sabe que en esa fantasía no está incluido que es otro afortunado. Lo sabe porque la ha observado desde siempre por eso está seguro que es lo que imagina.

Serena se da cuenta de su mirada.

Ella no le ve con desagrado solo le sonríe, él solo se sonroja huyendo a su libro.

Por fin logró escaparse de las fanáticas. Aunque estuvo bajo mares de cartas y chocolates ocultos en su casilleros para zapatos, pupitre y en su mochila. Incluso recibió chocolates de las amigas de Serena… y eso lo decepciona.

No odia los chocolates como Taiki.

No se queja de tener chocolates de aquí al siguiente San Valentín.

Su decepción y queja es porque Serena no le entrego chocolate. Él entiende, la comprende… ella solo entrega chocolates a su novio. Seiya envidia a su novio.

Incluso en su caminata a su departamento escuchó la voz de la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos platicando con sus amigas.

Nuevamente el nombre de su rival sale de sus labios con tristeza.

Seiya puede oír claramente que en lugar de que Darien venga como se lo prometió solo le envió un peluche de conejo. Ella iba a tener una especie de cita con el por vídeo llamada.

Seiya hizo un puño con las manos golpeando la pared donde se guardaba.

Ella no se lo merecía. Su bombom siempre habla de él como si fuera un príncipe perfecto pero realmente solo es un desgraciado que juega con sus sentimientos.

Sí ella supiera que está creando a un desgraciado por no ser correspondido.

Al día siguiente todo regreso a la normalidad. Serena se veía feliz para todos excepto para él. La conocía desde la niñez, no puede engañarle.

–¿Qué tienes? -le tomó de la mano jalándola a un callejón para no ser vistos- has estado triste desde ayer. No pude preguntarte antes debido al día, perdón.

–Solo recordé a Darien… -agachó su mirada sosteniendo su llanto- prometió estar conmigo en estas fechas pero no lo hizo ni siquiera en video llamada. No me importa las horas de diferencia, siempre que pueda escuchar su voz.

Seiya torció los labios. Limpiando sus lágrimas para luego abrazarla.

–Sé que no es San Valentín pero puedo hacer que se vea como uno para ti -le susurró al oído- déjame tomar su lugar en esta cita -la tomó del mentón- te prometo que no te arrepentidas.

–Ya no es San Valentín, -apartó su mano de su mentón para sostenerla entre las suyas- pero nuestra amistad se celebra todos los días.

–Cierto, San Valentín también es el día de la amistad -sonrió desilusionado.

–¿Por qué no vamos al cine? -Ella ladeo su cabeza en un tono de inocencia al no darse cuentas de los sentimientos frente a ella- ¿O podemos ir a los videos juegos?

–Sí, sería divertido -le revolvió el cabello- ya que me gusta humillarte en ellos.

–¡Oye! ¡Veras que esta vez tú perderás! -Serena se quejó por el acto y por el comentario.

Seiya solo suspiró negando con la cabeza adelantándose unos pasos. No era la cita que esperaba, pero era mejor que tenerla triste.

Y sí por un momento, ella se olvida de Darien por él, sería tan feliz.

–¡Seiya! ¡No me abandones! -Ella lo alcanzó tomando su mano haciendo que se sonroje- ¡No eres nada caballeroso! -Unas mejillas se inflaron creando un berrinche.

Seiya reía divertido.

Definitivamente, el día después de San Valetín sería su favorito.


End file.
